The Rich Privilege Games (SYOT open)
by Adhesive ducks stop injuries
Summary: SYOT open! A parody of the typical Hunger Games SYOT, with just enough self loathing to come off as serious.. what could be better?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'd already posted this but my form and all submittions got deleted for sone reason. I apologise for that. I've been meaning to repost, but I kept forgetting until a new parody SYOT made me remember, so thank you for that. The form will be reposted and I'm sorry to anyone that did submit. I'm a dumbass.**

* * *

"People can be so cruel," mused the president of the land where they force kids to fight to the death. Sure, I shouldn't have worn a diamond suit when visiting the poorest District in Panem, and maybe I shouldn't have danced on their graves, but that's no excise to GLARE at me!"

The avox serving the President rolled her eyes. She was sick of his rich privilege.

"I guess," he continued, "laughing in the face of a greiving mother wasn't the best idea, but in my defense, she asked for the the wages to be put up to the living standard! How ridiculous is that? The nerve of people! Anyone would think we didn't thrash them in rebellion."

The president continued ranting about the unfairness of his life, not noticing his Avox slowly slipping out.

How dare they glare at the esteemed ruler of Panem! Did useless savages have no respect anymore? What was happening to Panem?

* * *

We all know that sinking feeling you get when you open up your PM's to see a new submittion only to realise they're absolute crap- excuse my language.

You know the kind: Long hair down to their feet, both blue and green eyes, a super genius who volunteered to save her pet hamster. Sometimes they aren't too bad, they can add flavour and create some interesting plot points. It's when all of these are placed together to create some Mary Sue shit that it fails.

However, I decided I wanted to attempt to flanderize these.I want the worst tributes you can think of. I don't just want your Mary Sues, I want your Angsty Sues, your Gary Stues, I want the whole works.

The form is on my profile and you can submit as many as you want. Due the the nature of the form, guest submittion are absolutely fine.

This story will be breaking the fourth wall with a bulldozer. It'll have crappy jokes and maybe I'll accidently get a good one in there too. I mean, even a broken clock is right twice a day.

So whoop! Go check my profile for the form. As it's a parody, there aren't any rules except obviously the age range- though if you wanted to submit a volunteering 11 year old, I wouldn't be opposed to that too much.

Lets go crazy!

Not like JD crazy... like Velma Von Tussle when Amber didn't win?

(if you get them references I will love you forever.)


	2. I FEEL SO PRETTY (District One female)

**Yes, due to the style of this fanfiction chapters are short as fuck. (Read: I'm too lazy to make them longer)**

Username: Sexiest1 (Cos I live in One and I'm the sexiest lol, I'm clever like that)

Name: Gorgeous McDarling

Real Name: Albert Potts but no one can call me that lol

District: One, the best district

Age: Age isn't anything but a number.

...

It's saying I have to say so fine! :( I'm 11 but my EX-BF :( says I'm as mature as a 13 year old *heart*

Gender: A diamond! Ha ha lol I'm so quirky! I'm a girl :)

What are you doing: RN I'm on a train cos I've just volunteered to be part of the Hunger Games lol. Everyone around me is so pretty! #spreadPositivity. The food is really good too, tho RN I'm trying a no carb diet. I FEEL SO CLEANSED.

Relationship status: Single :((((( my boyfriend broke up with me cos he wanted someone that "wasn't illegal" or whatever lol.

Likes: Tide Pods, Diet Cleanses, Yoga, Ugg boots, Positivity *heart* White privilege

Dislikes: Negativity, my ex-BF :(, my name, carbs, Sadness, People calling out my white privilege.

What are you wearing: RN I'm still in my reaping clothes lol. A bright pink dress with unicorns on. I look really on fleek lol.

About you:

My name is Gorgeous Loves Puppies McDarling and I'm pretty much ur average teen lol. I volunteered for the games cos me and my friends were playing truth of dare and I didn't wanna forfeit and make anyone sad.

Quote: Live, laugh, love

Appearance: People say I look like Taylor Swift lol. Hair a bit shorter then waist length :( and big eyes the colour of sapphire orbs.

* * *

 **So it's allowed:**

* * *

"Gorgeous?" A generic Capitolite raved to her friend! "I've heard she's simply gorgeous!"

"Wow," said another generic Capitolite, distinguished only by a different hair colour. (The first one had pink hair, she had light red.) "How interesting."

"I KNOW!" the first one shrieked.

"Oh no," said the second one. "You just broke a window!"

*canned laughter*

* * *

To make this story interesting we're gonna need a point system!

Each Chapter, I will give a question that totally won't be off of my maths homework and each person that gives the right answer will get a random number of points between 1 and 100.

Here are some things you can get:

A tribute of your choice gets to eat: 200 points

A tribute of your choice gets to benefit from rich privilege: 500 points

My soul: half a point and a mouldy sandwich

A tribute of your choice gets a pet:700 points (+100 if you want to be able to choose the animal)

Normal, reasonable shit: 1000 points

* * *

Question:

President Snow had seven white roses in a vase. He wanted more to disguise the terrible mouth ulcers. Now president Snow has 14 white roses. How many did he add to the vase?

 **Before I forget, search her username up on Tumblr**


	3. MANLY MAN BLAZE (District six male)

Username: BlazeMcManlyBully

Name: Blaze Maddox

Real name: Whays it to you you dumb piece of machinery? You wanna stalk me or something? It's Andrew but calling me that results in death.. DEATH!

District: 6! None of your business though dickfacd!

Age: 18 years of pure muscle! And hair gel.

What are you doing: Answering these dumb questions! Right now I'm on a fucking train because someone dared me to volunteer. Not like the weakass bitch from One! A REAL DARE!

Relationship status: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I'm single by choice! Girls suck.

Likes: Stealing, drinking, bulling my dumbasss sister Elizabeth, kicking little kids,doing morphling like all the cool bitches and smoking

Dislikes: Anyone better than me.. WHICH IS NO ONE FIGHT ME.

What are you wearing: None of your business perv! Stop asking me questions before I kick you where it hurts!

Fine.. a leather jacket, a t shirt, some jeans better than you could ever wear and some high tops. My reaping outfit kicked ass.

About you: I'm a poor Six kid who has two oblivious parents and a stupid little sister named Elizabeth who I love to constantly bully because it's funny watching her die inside. I steal a lot, mostly expensive shit like my signature leather jacket™ and delicacies like fresh baked bread, fresh fruit, and candy. I keep it all for myself because FUCK MY FAMILY!

Quote: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT DUMBASS

Appearence: Slicked back hair and lady killer eyes.

ERROR: Must be true

WHAT THE HELL THIS IS DUMB! Fuck you!

(At this point Andrew- sorry Blaze tried to jump out of the train. However Fanfiction rules stated that he had to survive so he flew back in on the power of rage. His last words before his Super Manly Rage Coma™ was "fuck you all." We at the Capitol are still attempting to understand what he meant by this. Why would he have a reason to hate us?

 **I wanted to post these in order but I gess that won't happen. Let's just hope I remember to post each of them. Enjoy Blaze. 22 more needed :)**


End file.
